User talk:Ruin Cireela/Archive 3
Wiki Creator Reply Three users requested this Wiki to be created – User:Max2, User:Cashman286 and another whose username I do not remember at the moment. - Your Signture You do know the "i" in the "Ruin" part links to Jspyster1, right? Just wondering why. The "n" in "Ruin" also links to Jspyster1's profile, you may want to change that too. - Episode Template Reply No, I haven't noticed that, it all looks fine to me. Maybe when you saw it on your computer, it didn't finish loading or something. - Image Links Could you perhaps not link the pictures of the Episode Guide onto pages? I think people might want to see the picture bigger and there's a link right next to it. Earth 2 Edd I do not know the webmaster. Try asking Kirkland22. Okay, Earth 2 Edd was originally created by Kit and Zeph from Edtropolis.com, but now member Jaha Canon has basically assumed the position of the webmaster for the forum. - Forum Reply No, there isn't. But I think your best option if you want to prove yourself would be to continue to contribute to the wiki, and follow all the criteria of a good potential admin that I was telling you about in your now archived talk page. - Sidebar Reply Well, I don't know for sure, but I assume whoever did that just edited the sidebar, adding those options under the pop-out "Episodes". - Only admins can edit the sidebar, so I can't give you a link. - REWRITE Thanks for the acronym. I'll add it to the blog. Featured Media Reply I just changed the featured media several weeks ago, but I'll consider your suggestion once the time comes when we need new featured media. - Help. Please help me. I want is how can i create a Top Friends Box please reply.CleanWater28 3:07 Aug 29 2010 Thanks. Thank you for everything. Friendship Request Would you be my friend? Yes. Yes i want to make a signature.CleanWater28 Thanks. Thank you very much Ruin Cireela....But, do you know something if i comment on some pages it shows i am a anoymous user but, i already create an account but why? Yes. Thanks for everything!I have log in now.CleanWater28 13:21, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Alright. Alright i will do it.CleanWater28 13:27, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Like this?CleanWater28 13:33, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Ok i will do it. Like this? Like this? And? And who will give me the awards? And. And can i add Kirkland22 to my Top Friends List?And how i am gonna do it?CleanWater28 14:04, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Awards. Hi Ruin Cireela but,it is why do i haven't get an award because i have one friend it's you. Please reply.CleanWater28 15:29, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Cheating Why did you add people to CleanWater28's friend list when he hasn't even asked some of them? We (award monitors) probably will count this as cheating because you nominated him for awards which he did not deserve, in other words, fraud. [[User:Agent M|'A']][[User:Agent M|'G']][[User:Agent M|'E']][[User:Agent M|'N']][[User:Agent M|'T']][[User:Agent M|''' ']][[User:Agent M|'M ']][Give me Feedback] 17:42, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Signature Reply It's easy. You have to type this for this. I always adopt this manner. Ruin 15:17, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Ruin 15:17, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Ruin 15:18, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Help me Please. Please help me again. How can i Nominate myself the 5 Friends Awards?. Help the Wikis Excuse me, but would a page redirecting users to various wikis that need help be considered spamming and/or vandalism? Please respond, and if you want links, say so. Thank you. New Signature Reply Sorry, but I'm not a fan of your new signature – the text translated into some Oriental language looks unnecessary. It's not really very creative either. - Sorry, but I do not know how to get rid of that. - …No, I don't really like it either. First, why did you use the logo for the Bing search engine? Nowhere in the sig does it say "Ruin Cireela". And part of it links to the Achievement Awards page, which is quite strange. Why can't you just create a normal sig? - Top Friends Box. Hi, can you Please add a Top Friends Box on my User Page? 19:21, September 5, 2010 (UTC) SENd BaCK Excuse me! I was on Johnny Test wiki! What's going on here?! Why am I being blocked? And what happened to all the work I did?? And what happened to my biography? :(JasonL 12:45, September 11, 2010 (UTC)JasonL I am blocked I did some upgrades on the Johnny test episodes! and you ruined them! Why??JasonL 13:07, September 11, 2010 (UTC)JasonL Question Would you mind if I change the background color of your new userbox templates to blue or a color which would allow people to see the text with the templates? RE: Return of the Prick I say we pretend that we don't know who he is, if he is ''indeed Animusic, which seems very likely. Let's keep this info on the down low, shall we? Ruin Cireela 22:22, September 23, 2010 (UTC) fetch failed for http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Signatures/Ruin_Cireela?action=raw 12:39, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello, Ruin Cirelaa. Can you give me your Messenger or e-mail? I want to talk about something with you in private, I give you my e-mail and messenger: juangamon44@hotmail.com Can you give me your Messenger or e-mail? I want to talk about something with you in private, I give you my e-mail and messenger: juangamon44@hotmail.com Long time. Something, I wish to give you in the long long time for helping me. Again. Again, as CleanWater28 I will give you this gift for helping me. Hey Ruin I have noticed you're trying to help the CN wiki. I seem to have inspired you with my blog, but I'd like to remind you it's not worth the time and energy. Okay, but your on your own. Care to tell me why your signature is ripped off similar to mine? 4 (eems yer i^ mah tmp/te $teelen mh zigntres loL Link reply Hi, I am really sorry to say that I will not give. Because, I want to change a topic's name because I write it wrong. And, it's not ready. And, thanks for changing my signature. I like beavers very much that's why everyone call me Beaver instead of my name. I, promise if my wiki is complete I will show you.